


Dreamboat (Bucky Barnes X Reader)

by Miss_Union_Jack



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 40s slang, Cute, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Milkshakes, bucky is a cutie, i just love bucky to pieces, surprise twist!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Union_Jack/pseuds/Miss_Union_Jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is his usual cocky, flirty self and gets you to dance with him. When you get back to your apartment, you accidentally flash him, so he gets payback!!<br/>(I still suck at summaries oh my goodness)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamboat (Bucky Barnes X Reader)

“Oh, golly.” Your friend sighed, staring over at a dark haired man in awe. “He’s a total dreamboat.”

You rolled your eyes. Sure, he was cute, but Dottie was a bit…khaki whacky. She thought that every guy was a dreamboat, and she wasn’t afraid of bringing them home. To the apartment. That you shared. You had definitely heard Dottie more times that you had cared to think about, and you found yourself hoping that Dottie would not be bringing that man home tonight.

Partially because you needed your sleep (you were starting a new job the day after tomorrow and you _had_ to make a good impression on your bosses), and partially because you’d rather bring him home yourself.

You realized that the man was beyond gorgeous (you had only taken a quick glance at him at first, but then you saw his eyes, which were blue and beautiful, and his smile, which was absolutely adorable and recognized that you had made a mistake. The guy was, in fact, a total dreamboat.), and you idly sipped on your milkshake, trying to work up the nerve to go talk to him.

Dottie beat you to it.

She bounced over to the man’s table, but instead of talking to the dark haired man, she approached the short, skinny blonde boy that was standing beside him. He was pretty cute, but not as cute as the taller one. Dottie pulled the short one on the dance floor, smiling and chattering to him, her words coming out a mile a minute.

You glanced over to where the dark haired man had been, blinking in surprise and disappointment when you realized that he was gone. You turned back to your milkshake, and almost jumped when you noticed that the dreamboat was standing right next to you, a blinding smile on his handsome face.

“Hello.” He said, his voice deep, smooth, and confident.

“H-hi.” You squeaked out, flushing pink when the man started to chuckle. Gosh, he and his voice were simply swell.

“Care to dance, doll face?” He asked, holding out a hand, the adorable smile still in place.

“I, um, I’m not much of a dancer.” You apologized, before pointing to your toes. “I’ve got two left feet.”

The man grinned, taking one of your hands in his own anyway. “I’ll let you in on a little secret: I’m not either. But, I’ve come to find that if you just pretend to do what everyone else is doing, no one will tell you to stop.”

“Really?” You asked in disbelief, a smile starting to tug the corners of your mouth up.

“Oh, absolutely. So,” The man tried again, wiggling his eyebrows. “Wanna dance?”

You nodded, and the man led you over to the dance floor, one of his hands moving to your waist while the other kept a firm hold on your own.

A new song had just begun, and you and the man, whose name you still didn’t know, started to dance.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh my,” You said, chuckling as Bucky (you had shared names and life stories while you were dancing) led you over to where Dottie was sitting practically on top of Steve, who was Bucky’s best friend. “That was fun.”

Bucky nodded in agreement, sinking down into the booth with his arm wrapped around your waist. You raised your eyes up, gazing at Dottie. She was smiling widely, nuzzling her nose against Steve’s neck. Steve looked slightly uncomfortable, Bucky had told you that he hadn’t had a lot of experience around women, but at the same time, he looked really content to have Dottie so close to him.

You glanced over at a clock on the diner wall, frowning when you realized how late it was.

“Hey, Buck,” You started, whispering into Bucky’s ear. “You wanna walk me home?”

Bucky didn’t even directly answer you; instead he helped you out of the booth and told Steve where he was going before leading you out of the diner. It was cold out, and you huddled close to Bucky, drinking in his warmth.

“Do you want my jacket?” Bucky asked, raising an eyebrow as you continued to press against him, desperate for the heat his body was giving off.

You shook your head. “Don’t want you to get cold.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, slipping out of his jacket and sliding it over your shoulders. You grumbled at first, but after a moment, you accepted it, breathing in Bucky’s scent that lingered all over the jacket (an oddly pleasant mixture of leather, cheap cologne, and motor oil, which was probably from one of the many factories that Bucky had worked in to try to pull in some lettuce).

You and Bucky walked in comfortable silence for a solid ten minutes with Bucky’s arm wrapped around your shoulders (to help in keeping you warm, was his excuse, but he could’ve done it without giving you a reason and you still would’ve been perfectly okay with it) before you reached the apartment you shared with Dottie.

You stilled your feet, looking at the apartment with mixed emotions. On one hand, it was warm in your apartment, but on the other hand, Bucky wouldn’t be there with you. Well, maybe…

“So, I know that this is kind of a queer thing to ask, but do you want to come inside? Not even to, um, do anything, just for sleep? I, oh gosh, I’m awful at this.” You sputtered, burying your face in your hands.

Bucky grinned, not that you could see it, and grabbed your hands, gently pulling them away from your face. “That would be an absolute gas.”

You smiled softly at him, __e/c__ eyes wide and hopeful. “Really?”

Bucky nodded and pressed a kiss to your forehead (an action which surprised you, but hey, you weren’t complaining), before gesturing for you to lead the way. You did so, unlocking your apartment eagerly and leading him into your bedroom.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You and Bucky took only a few minutes to get ready for bed. You gave him an extra toothbrush that you were lucky enough to have lying around and Bucky brushed his teeth while you changed into your pajamas.

“Hwey,” Bucky said, but it was muffled thanks to the toothbrush in his mouth. “Do you hwave any-“ Bucky’s words died in his throat, completely forgetting about how he was going to ask if you happened to have a shirt that he could borrow.

His blue eyes widened when he realized that he had interrupted you while you were changing. Your skirt was already off and you were just in the process of taking off your shirt when Bucky had walked in, revealing your __s/c__ gams that looked absurdly soft, as well as the smooth __s/c__ skin of your stomach and torso.

You blushed, hastily scrambling out of your shirt and pulling on your nightgown. It was a pretty, light __f/c__ number with a long skirt that reached your ankles, whereas the top was basically that of a collared, button up shirt. It suited you perfectly, in Bucky’s opinion, and even though you had already wiped off the little bit of makeup you had been wearing earlier and your hair was slightly mussed, you were easily the most beautiful dame Bucky had ever seen.

You looked at Bucky in confusion, raising a __h/c__ eyebrow when Bucky continued to stare at you, his toothbrush almost falling from his mouth with how it had dropped.

“Unless you want to catch flies, you should probably close your mouth, ace.” You teased, feeling surprisingly confident.

Bucky wrinkled his nose at the rag and shut his mouth, before turning and walking back into the bathroom. He finished brushing his teeth and sauntered back into your bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt and tugging it off his shoulders in one smooth motion.

Oh. _Oh._

That was completely unfair. You had accidentally flashed him, and now he was purposely flashing you his abs. Classy.

“Cheater.” You whined, climbing into your bed.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Bucky said, smiling smugly to himself as he slid into bed beside you. His arms wrapped around your waist and he pulled you against his chest, settling in comfortably.

“Night, Bucky.”

“Sweet dreams, doll face.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You came into consciousness slowly, blinking blearily and then in surprise at the arms that were no longer wrapped around your waist.

“Bucky?” You tried hopefully, looking around and frowning in disappointment when you didn’t see him in the room. You grudgingly got out of bed, stumbling into your kitchen and almost crashing into Bucky, who was dressed in a crisp, freshly pressed military uniform.

“What are you wearing?” You asked, knitting your eyebrows together in confusion.

“Clothes.” Bucky said nonchalantly, scrambling an egg in a pan on your stove.

“Ha-ha.” You said, completely deadpan. “Why are you wearing that?”

Bucky sighed, turning to face you. “I ship out today.”

“Oh.” Your face fell. Bucky had casually forgotten to mention before now that he had joined the army.

“I’m sorry. I wanted to tell you, but it was awful keen to be with you and pretend that I might actually get to see you again.” Bucky apologized, looking extremely awkward as he waited for a response.

“It’s okay.” You said, smiling softly. “And don’t you worry; I’ll be seeing you again.”

Bucky frowned. “How can you be so sure?”

“I can’t.” You said, shrugging. “I’m just hoping that we will. But sometimes, hope is all you have and you just have to trust that it’ll be enough.”

“You are…not what I’d thought you’d be, at all.” Bucky said, and you weren’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing, but Bucky was smiling so you hoped that it was good.

“Where are you shipping out to, anyways?” You asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

“England. I’ll be in the 107th unit.” Bucky said, blinking in surprise at how you reacted.

You smiled in a way that said you knew something that Bucky didn’t, and Bucky almost asked what it was but you were already pushing him out of the door and your house before he could.

“What are you doing?” Bucky hollered out as you stepped back into your house, leaning against the doorway, the knowing smile still on your pretty lips.

“Go spend some time with Steve! I’ll see you again soon, promise!” And with that, you shut the door, leaving Bucky to wonder if, perhaps, you were a little bit nuts.

On his walk home, Bucky realized that even if you were slightly bonkers, he was still absolutely smitten with you.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Mr. Barnes, don’t you look spiffy.” You said, eying him appreciatively. Bucky turned to look at you, blue eyes wide with surprise.

“__y/n__? What are you doing here?”

“Ah, ah, it’s Agent __l/n__ here.” You chastised, a smile on your face. “I work here. Well,” You said, shrugging as you looked around the camp. “I work for the government.”

“So, what does this mean for us?” He asked, gazing at you curiously.

You grinned, looping your arms around his neck. “It means, Mr. Barnes, that you are going to be seeing a lot of me. Probably more than you want, but, well, that’s a darn shame for you, isn’t it?”

Bucky shook his head, smiling at you as his arms wrapped around your waist. “I’d much rather see a lot of you over none of you.”

“Aw, Bucky, you’re such a sap.” You jibed fondly, grinning as Bucky wrinkled his nose in annoyance. Bucky didn’t say anything in response, but he did lean in and kiss you, so you figured he wasn’t really that annoyed.

You kissed back eagerly, before remembering that you were in an army camp, surrounded by soldiers and your superiors, and that it wasn’t really appropriate. You broke the kiss and took a step away from Bucky, running a hand through your hair sheepishly.

“I’m going to have to look into convincing the bosses to let us share a tent.” You said thoughtfully, leaning in and capturing Bucky’s lips in another brief kiss before bounding off in search of your superiors.

Bucky shook his head at you, smiling to himself. You were truly somethin’.

And Bucky was going to try his absolute darndest to keep you around.

End. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Captain America, or any of its characters, all rights go to their rightful owners. I apologize for any spelling and/or grammatical errors. I also apologize if ideas are similar to other fanfics. 
> 
> Also posted on my DA account, hopefully no one thinks I'm stealing this from myself!! ((:


End file.
